ron unstoppable
by Ravinhairedvampire
Summary: ron is feeling hurt after kim leaves in a locker for josh. yori turns up and takes ron back tojapan to train. ron learns what it is to a hero and goes back to save kim for the hands of evil.lot of ron and every girl harem
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer I do not own Kim possible

It was just like any other ordinary day in middelton the sun was shinning and it appeared that nothing exciting was going to happen. But

then again middelton was home to the world famous teen hero Kim possible, and her best friend and side kick Ron stoppable.

Ron was walking home from school thinks about what he had just learned.

I can't believe that kp would just leave me locked in the locker like that.

Why just because josh manky was there. We've been best friends since

Per k and she just forgot about me and what about all the missions that we've been

On. Ron grumbled as he walk.

So intent on his inter debate with him self that he did not see a young

Oriental girl that was sitting on the door step of his house until she

Called out his name

Stoppable-san yori said getting the grumbling Ron to look up at who had

Called his name.

Yori what are you doing her in middelton, the temple is not in trouble.

Sensei is not in danger is he, monkey fist has not done anything has he.

Ron asked working him self into a panic that was very easy for him to do

Stoppable-san calm down the temple is fine, monkey fist has not dared cross

Us since that battle and sensei is well Ron-san it is he who has asked me to come

To the states to collect you and escort you back to the temple to see him.

Why do you appear so distracted and up set stoppable-san. Yori asked him with a

Small frown

It nothing to worry your self about yori so what was it that sensei wanted to see

Me about yori. Ron asked

I don't know stoppable-san but he said that I had to bring you to him and that we have to

Leave here quickly and it might be some time be fore you can come back. She said

Ron took on a look of instances concentration before he came to his decision.

Ok yori just let me tell my parents that I will be gone for a will and to pack

Some things then we can leave ok. Ron asked yori hoping that she did not ask to many

Questions.

Ok stoppable-san yori agreed but something was borthing her as to why her friend

Was so eager to leave his home and those that were his friends behind. As she thought

This an idea came to her she would be able to find out what it was that was bother him

Wile he was at the temple and she vowed that she would do anything she could to help him

With that both Ron and yori walked into Ron's house

Authors notes

What do you think of the first chapter of this new story. It is my first time writing one of these

Right now all that will be happing is some of the plot building but in later chapters and yes there

Will be later chapters the action and romance will start.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Kim possible

Ron and yori walk in to the house the first that yori noticed was that this was not like the house back in Japan and the doors were

different here to. First thing was that the doors did not slid you had to turn the handle to actually open the doors and the were heavier as

well. Ron stoppable live in a modern detached house that was two stories tall. As soon as you walked through the front door you were in

the hall that was painted in a cream colour with wall full of Ron and his family. The living room was nothing special it was quite large and it

had a wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. In the corner was the not overly large tv. Yori noticed that the sitting room or as

some would call it the living room had three settees. There was a large three person seatie then their was a smaller two person seatie and

final a large one person chair. The other mane feature that the living room boasted was a open hearth fire. There were three large open

glass double glazed windows that let in plenty of light and made the living room very airy. In the kitchen it was slightly smaller than the

living room, at the far end was a large wooden table with the chairs around it. The fridge was a combined fridge freezer and by the size of

it, it looked like it could hold some food. Beside the fridge was the sink with the draining board next to it the window that over looked the

sink and let in plenty of light looked out to a wide open garden. On the other side of the kitchen were the cupboards and the cooker that

was a five ring gas hop on the a fan oven. Over in a corner out of the way of the rest of the neat and tidy kitchen was the microwave and

the toaster and kettle. The colour of the kitchen was an off and light cream to go with the tan wood that made up the unites. Up stirs

straight ahead was the bathroom that a light red colour the bathroom equipment was cream, init was a sink a shower unit and a toilet as

well as a very wooden unit that held all the bathroom supplies. To the left of the bathroom was Ron's bedroom which held Ron's stuff.

Next to Ron room was the nursery that was for Ron's little sister. The final room was the parents bedroom over looking the front of the

house and onto the street.

Ron yelled out once they were inside and the door was shut. Hay mum dad I'm home there is something that I need to tell you, Ron

yelled out. In response to his yell a women in her early thirties came out of the kitchen to see what it was that her son was yelling about.

Ron your farther is at work this morning and he won't be back till dinner. What is it that you need to tell us you are not in trouble or hurt

are you, his mother asked worriedly. Oh no its nothing like that mum first I would like to introduce you to a friend of mind that I made

when I was on that exchange trip with school. Mum this is yori she is one if the ones that met me a the entrance to the school and showed

me around. Yori I'd like you to meet my mum she is the person that has been looking after me of a long time, Ron said with affection.

Ron's mum eyed yori critically she was a young well built form what she could she young women, though it was hard to tell with all the

black clothes that she was wearing. Ron turned to his mother my the teachers at yori school have asked me to go back their for a wile to

help out and I have agreed to their request because I learnt a lot wile I was there last time and I owe them for what they did for me, plus I

think it is the right thing to do. I need a break from every thing to get my head cleared and to sort things out right now. No offence my but

my life feels totally fucked up right now I don't know who I am or were I'm going . I wanted to tell you and dad about my decision first

and tell the both of you that I love you. I don't want either of you to tell any one were I'm going please do this for me mum I will call or

send you a letter when I can I will come back once I have found out what and who I am, Ron said all this wile looking intently at his

mother. His mother had tears in her eyes as she listened to her son she knew that he was friends with Kim and that they went on all sorts

of adventures all over the world, he must be feeling in her shadow and knew that she had to let him go it find his own. Ron you are my

son and in you I am well pleased I love you and give you my world that I will not tell any one were you are but would appreace a letter

and a visit occasionally she said. All through the exchange that was going on yori sat slighent taking all that was said by both of them she

got the feeling that some thing had happened between him and his friends but did not want to let his mother know and that he wanted

away out to learn more for him self. After the heart warming takes place Ron got up and went to his room to pack some of the this that

he would

need including the old ninja stuff that he had form the last time that he was there. The one last thing that was left was the communicator

with Kim and it was with a heavy heart that Ron left the communicator of the table beside the bed he did not want any one to contact him

wile he was train. Rufus popped out of his pocked, hey buddy ready to go back to train and be all that we can be, to which Rufus

nodded and said yep. With that Ron and Rufus left the bedroom and headed down the stairs were they were meat by yori and his mum.

By mum Ron said as he got one last hug for his mother with that he turned to yori ok yori I ready lets hit the road a get out of the crappy

shit hole place he said as the were walking towards the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer I do not own or make any money form Kim possible stories I wish I did own Kim possible

Last time

By mum Ron said

as he got one last hug for his mother with that he turned to yori

ok yori I ready lets hit the road a get out of the crappy shit hole place he said as the were walking towards the airport.

On the way to the air port Ron asked if it would ok if they got some things for the flight to Japan.

Yori said that is was ok and asked Ron were he wanted to go

Yori would it be ok if we got some music and games from HMV for the plane. Ron asked her

Ok stoppable-san it is all right what do you want to buy and were is the nearest one. Yori said

Ron lead yori to the nearest HMV that was just down the next street they had three hours till they had to get to the air port.

Ron walked up to the clerk at the desk and asked her if they had any good cd players with batteries and psp offers. The clerk walk out

and picked up the stuff that Ron had asked for and pointed out some cds and games that he might like also. The total for all the stuff that

he bought came to $400.

They walked out of HMV with various bags and went to get some lunch.

Stoppable-san where would you like to eat it will be a wile before we arrive at the air port and it will be some time be for the service

food. Yori asked

Ron thought about it for a few minuets then he said that he wanted to try a new place that had just opened in Middleton that was called

"McDonalds"

Yori was a bit surprised that that statement because she knew form the last time that she had seen him that he like "bn" (I'm too lazy to

spell the name out so just called it by the initials)

They walked in side the restaurant and looked at the menu and thought about what they wanted.

Ron got a big Mac with large chips and a large coke, Ron a so got Rufus the twenty chicken mcnuggets with chips and sprite

Yori decided to get the chicken dele with a milk shack

As they paid for their order and sat eating it each one thing some thing different

Yori was trying to figurer out what was upsetting Ron some much that he did not even say good buy to his friends and that he chose to go

here instead of his favourite place that he talked about all the time. Yori made up her mind that when they were on the plane or at the

temple that she would ask him what is wrong.

Ron was thing about all the times that he had been their for Kim all the times that he had risked his neck for her to help her and all the

times that he just smiled at all the insulates that he had resaved from the stuck up bitches on the cheer squad. Well he was final making a

break from it and Kim would find out just what see had mist with out him be there to help her to catch her to be the distraction that he

always provided for her on the missions and the ear that listed to her problems.

No more now it was Ron that would be the one in charge and that thought also lead him to think about his emends one was lord monkey

fist the genetically enhanced monkey kung fu master

wile the other was a boy the same age as him call gill that was mutated by the water at the old camp wanna weed. They both heated Ron

for stopping them in their plans to dominate they world.

Once they where finished with the meal they but the rubbish in the bin and walked out of the restaurant and hailed a taxi to take them to

the air port.

A sort ride later and they were there. Ron being the gentle man that he was picked up yori and his luggage and made their way inside the

building.

Once they had got checked in and passed through all the security gate and had a brief argument over Rufus them waited in the lounge to

wait to be called to board the plane

Thirty minuets later the voice came over the inter come announcing that the flight American airlines flight number aa556 to Japan will now

be boarding. Called all passengers form seat number 1a to 55 please make your way to boarding gate d

Soon it was Ron and yori turn to board the plane they made there way down the short walk way to the plane showed there boarding

passes and passports they were on the plane their air Stewarts showed them were their seats were and they were seated.

Their captain came on and told the passengers that they would be leaving soon can could the bay attention to the air Stewarts that were

going through the safety rough teen and then the engines roared up and the plane was talking off.

They were all pushed back into their chair due to the g force to created to take off and they were off and on their way to Japan.

Author notes

In the next chapter we will find out what exactly happened to Ron that made his so mad at Kim and so leave. Deep down Ron still cares

for Kim it is that he is just hurt at the moment. The romance will not start for a chapter or to.

Any suggestions as to people that you want in his harem are welcome as long as they are girls.

I'm also currently working on a Kim naruto cross over as well as some Harry potter stories that will be coming out soon. I am aiming to

get a least to chapters out every week if not more

Any person that would like to be a beat please let me know


	4. Chapter 4

I'm currently put this fic on hold as i'm not too sure what direaction that it is going. But will update soon hopefully. Sorry for the long delay in this but i have been at unie and had very littlee time to update or right. Also i am looking for a beta for this story as well as an other that i am currently working on.


End file.
